


Один из двухсот тысяч RK900

by kris_stein



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Спустя четыре месяца после того, как революция была подавлена, а RK800 деактивирован, в полицейском департаменте появляются новые андроиды-детективы. И один из них становится напарником Рида.Рид от этого, конечно же, в неописуемом восторге.





	Один из двухсот тысяч RK900

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Don Lemefó](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Don+Lemef%C3%B3).



> Вторая часть: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925643/chapters/37129298

Рид бесцельно болтает в стакане пластиковой ложечкой — сахара нет, размешивать нечего, но едва слышное постукивание по стенкам стакана выбешивало Брауна, его бывшего напарника. Напарника больше нет — перевели в другой отдел, а привычка осталась. Взгляд Гэвина скачет с одного стола на другой, скользит над компьютерами, задевает макушки полицейских и падает обратно на стаканчик с кофе, уже второй за последние двадцать минут. Рид тянет время. Картонная тарелка, на которой лежал сэндвич с отвратительно сухой курицей, опустела, вокруг валяются крошки, нетронутый кофе горячо дымится, медленно остывая. Гэвин с удовольствием поболтал бы с кем-нибудь, просто чтобы не возвращаться к сраным отчётам по делу, которое он закрыл накануне, но в буфете он один. Даже ведро с болтами, которое занимается уборкой в их отделе, не заходит подмести и вытереть липкое бежевое пятно, оставшееся на столе после офицера Брукса.

Гэвин смотрит на часы — вот-вот должен прийти Фаулер, а отчёты даже не начаты. Но капитан знает, что этим формальным дерьмом занимался Браун, так что плевать. Браун теперь не с ними, и кроме Рида в управлении свободен только Брукс, и нет уж, лучше всё делать самому, чем с этим умником. Брукс — сомнительная кандидатура хотя бы потому, что пьёт кофе с молоком и, прости господи, сахаром.

Часы мигают, показывая полдень, и в коридоре хлопает дверь. Ну вот, думает Рид, мозги ебать будут точно по расписанию. Он смотрит сквозь стеклянную перегородку и, хмурясь, подносит ещё горячий кофе к губам.

В коридоре появляется Фаулер, а за ним…

Рука Гэвина наклоняется слишком резко, и кофе обжигает рот.

— Блядь! — детектив дёргается, ставит стаканчик на стол, припечатывает его так яростно, что кофе выплёскивается и заливает пальцы. — Сука!..

Рид встряхивает ладонью и поднимает глаза — вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как один из андроидов едва заметно ведёт головой в сторону звука, но тут же поворачивает её обратно и продолжает шагать за Фаулером плечом к плечу со своим двойником. Гэвин крепко зажмуривается на мгновение, но когда снова смотрит, андроидов всё ещё двое. Что и требовалось доказать. Пусть Рид не высыпается последние года два и в принципе ему по жизни хуёво, но не до таких галлюцинаций.

Хоть прошло уже целых четыре месяца с утилизации RK800, у Гэвина при одном взгляде на эту пластиковую рожу кулаки сжимаются сами собой. А тут их целых две, и это явный перебор. Оба андроида в одинаковых чёрно-белых куртках, с одинаковыми идиотскими высокими воротниками, одинаковыми каменными ебалами. Спины держат так прямо, будто им обоим в задницы вставили по лому и протолкнули до затылков с идеально уложенными волосами. Шагают в ногу до самой лестницы, и Рид бы поржал, если бы они столкнулись и залипли, пытаясь подняться по ней так же — плечом к плечу, но нет, один из них, тот, который среагировал на ругательства Гэвина, останавливается и пропускает своего двойника.

Рид разочарованно фыркает и наконец делает глоток своего чёрного горького кофе. Как только за андроидами закрывается дверь, управление наполняется голосами: офицеры подходят друг к другу, переговариваются, поглядывая в сторону стеклянного кабинета, кто-то громко матерится.

Гэвин пьёт свой кофе.

— У нас двух Хэнков не найдётся на этих новых Конноров, — говорит кто-то.

В ответ смеются. 

У них и одного-то Хэнка больше нет, и шутить об этом мерзко даже по меркам Гэвина.

Пусть и прошло уже четыре месяца.

— Рид, Брукс, ко мне! — легко перекрывает шум голос Фаулера.

Стакан с недопитым кофе остаётся на липком столике в пустом буфете.

 

Стеклянная дверь закрывается за Гэвином и отрезает их от внешнего шума. Брукс встаёт перед столом капитана, прямой, важный, руки за спиной сложил. Примерный офицер, образец для подражания. От застывших сбоку от них андроидов его отличает только отсутствие светодиода. 

Надо налепить на него как-нибудь, думает Рид. На клей-момент, чтоб надёжно.

Сам он замирает у стены, приваливается к ней и скрещивает руки на груди. И на андроидов не смотрит. Нет, ему не интересно. Только краем глаза как-то случайно замечает, что у одного из них — того, что ближе к Бруксу, того, что на долю секунды обернулся на шум, проходя мимо буфета, — над ухом выбилась прядь. RK900 стоит с серьёзной мордой, не шевелится и моргает явно только ради приличия, и над ухом у него смешно торчат в сторону взъерошенные ветром волосы. Из-за этого андроид выглядит не-идеальным. 

Не таким идеальным, как его сосед.

В какой-то момент Рид ловит себя на том, что пропустил часть речи Фаулера из-за этой дебильной прядки. Чёрт бы побрал его слишком хорошее боковое зрение.

— …тестирования нового порядка нам прислали двух RK900. Если показатели будут положительными, все отделы переведут на систему человек-андроид.

— Чего? Какую-какую систему? — хмурится Гэвин.

— Ты чем слушал, Рид? Я говорю, не будут больше люди напарниками. Если эксперимент пройдёт успешно, детективы будут работать с RK900, — раздражённо повторяет Фаулер. — А теперь забирайте этих, — он указывает на андроидов, — и идите работать. Сами решите, где чей.

— Мы вам что, подопытные крысы? — отталкивается от стены Рид и делает шаг к столу капитана. — Тестирование! Какого чёрта эти ублюдки из «Киберлайф» на нас эксперименты ставят?

Брукс молчит и неопределённо дёргает плечом. Вроде, соглашается с коллегой.

Охуенная, блядь, поддержка, думает Гэвин.

— Такого, что приказ поступил сверху, — припечатывает Фаулер, и все возражения тут же рассасываются сами собой. — А теперь забирайте этих и вон из кабинета.

Рид и Брукс одновременно поворачиваются к андроидам.

— Возьму правого, пожалуй…

— Этого хочу, — Гэвин тычет пальцем в RK900 с торчащей над ухом прядью. В того, который справа.

— А тебе не всё равно? — вскидывает брови Брукс.

— Всё равно, — уверенно кивает Рид. — Я тебе даже больше скажу, мне похуй. Но хочу этого, — у него на лице мелькает то самое зловредное выражение, за которое он в разное время успел отхватить по носу или челюсти от каждого своего коллеги. — И я первый сказал.

— Ничего подобного.

— Так, вы заебали… — начинает Фаулер, но его перебивает новый голос — ровный, глухой, чуть хриплый:

— Детектив Рид озвучил своё пожелание на ноль целых пять сотых секунды раньше, чем детектив Брукс.

— Ха! Слышал? — восклицает Гэвин, и ему приходится немного задирать голову, чтобы самодовольно ухмыляться коллеге в лицо. — Эта жестянка уже на моей стороне. Так что можно считать вопрос закрытым, — он переводит взгляд на своего RK900, небрежно взмахивает рукой, призывая следовать за ним, и добавляет: — Идём, банка консервная.

— Меня зовут Коннор, — невозмутимо поправляет андроид и делает шаг за Ридом. Выглядит это так, словно со своего постамента сошла статуя, прежде не двигавшаяся веками.

— Да поебать мне, как тебя зовут, — бросает Гэвин.

За спиной, прежде чем за ними закрывается дверь, раздаётся голос — ровный, глухой, чуть хриплый:

— Рад с вами познакомиться, детектив Брукс. Меня зовут Коннор.

Рид хмурится и недовольно поджимает губы, но про себя отмечает, что его RK900 сказал это иначе. С едва уловимой долей упрямства.

И от мысли об этом напряжённые морщины на лбу Гэвина слегка разглаживаются.

 

Рид падает на свой стул, откатывается немного назад по инерции и неохотно подъезжает к столу. Он бы с удовольствием занялся чем угодно — крутился бы на стуле, плевал в потолок, пил пятую чашку кофе, бесцельно щёлкал ручкой, собирал ряды шариков в дебильной игре на телефоне — лишь бы не писать сраные отчёты. Но вместо всего этого Гэвин находит себе другое занятие — он пялится на RK900.

Андроид замер за столом напротив, сидит так ровно, словно спина у него вообще не гнётся, сложил руки перед собой и с дохуя деловым видом сцепил пальцы в замок. Не шевелится. Не моргает и даже не дышит.

Рид запинается об эту мысль и матерится про себя. Ну конечно, не дышит. Он же натурально пластиковая кукла, только диод крутится жёлтым — и это его единственное отличие от манекена.

Он не дышит — он вентилирует свои блядские внутренние системы.

— Коннор, — раздаётся позади, — подай синюю папку.

Гэвин едва заметно дёргается, оглядывается на второго — не его — RK900. Тот выполняет приказ и снова утыкается в компьютер, а когда детектив разворачивается обратно к своему андроиду, оказывается, что жестянка вышла из заморозки. Коннор внимательно смотрит на Гэвина. Изучает. Анализирует. Рид понимает это по тому, как взгляд RK900 плавно скользит по его лицу и останавливается на определённых точках на равные промежутки времени. Морщины между бровей, некогда сломанная переносица, мешки под глазами, щетина. Спускается ниже — мятый ворот футболки, крошка от сэндвича на рукаве, царапина на костяшке указательного пальца.

Гэвин сжимает ладонь в кулак, андроид поднимает взгляд; диод идёт жёлтым. Записывает, анализирует, препарирует по молекулам.

Бесит.

— Какого хрена у тебя глаза не такие? — скалится Рид.

Ещё один круг жёлтым, и диод снова приобретает ровный голубой цвет. Информация собрана.

— Не такие? — переспрашивает RK900. — Я не понимаю, о чём вы. Уточните вопрос, пожалуйста.

Гэвин откидывается на спинку стула и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Светлые, а не эти блядские бездны, которые были у твоего предшественника.

— А вы поэтичны, детектив Рид, — отзывается андроид этим своим ровным глухим голосом. 

Только с конвейера, а уже знает, что такое сарказм? Вот скотина.

— Завали, — огрызается Гэвин.

— «Киберлайф» решили изменить цвет глаз серии «Коннор», так как согласно последним опросам населения и статистике продаж оптических модификаций серый цвет способствует более гармоничной интеграции, — говорит RK900, не обращая внимания на то, как кривится детектив.

— Блядь, лучше б ты молчал, — говорит Рид.

Но андроиды не понимают намёков.

— Если у вас есть пожелания, касающиеся моего внешнего вида, особенностей поведения и речи, вы можете вписать их в анкету, созданную специально для сбора информации о восприятии людьми нового поколения андроидов.

— Моё единственное пожелание — чтоб ты сдох на месте, жестянка, — Гэвин рычит сквозь зубы и угрожающе подаётся вперёд, но RK900 остаётся невозмутим.

— Советую вам заполнить анкету не ранее, чем через неделю совместной работы со мной.

— Как же ты заебал. Принеси мне кофе. И сгоняй в магазин за сигаретами, видеть твою рожу больше не... 

Раздаётся короткий звук-оповещение, и Рид, так и не договорив, утыкается в экран телефона. Читает электронное письмо, замечая, что диод на виске RK900 снова горит жёлтым и слегка мигает.

«Высылаю вам анкету компании “Киберлайф”, в которой вы можете подать анонимную жалобу на всё, что вас не устраивает в модели RK900, а также внести предложения по её улучшению. Советую заполнить её не ранее, чем через неделю. Я напомню вам об анкете в следующую среду в 12:24.

Однако никакие жалобы не изменят того, что нам придётся работать вместе.

RK900  
#313 248 317-87

 _Обратный адрес: connor-reed@plcdprt.com_ »

Грохот отъезжающего стула звучит одновременно со звонким хлопком ладонью по столу и стуком упавшего телефона. Рид наклоняется, хватает RK900 за куртку и дёргает на себя, но для того, чтобы заставить андроида встать, приходится приложить куда больше усилий, чем ожидал детектив.

— Какого хрена? — шипит Гэвин и скалится Коннору в лицо. — Троллить меня вздумал, ублюдок пластиковый? Ты какого хуя моей фамилией подписываешься?!

RK900 молчит всего мгновение, которого хватает, чтобы диод мигнул жёлтым, и слегка приподнимает брови. Его пластиковая рожа из-за этого сразу оживает, теряет деловитую серьёзность, суровость, важность. Становится обычной.

— Детектив Рид, нас здесь двое: я и серийный номер 313 248 317-88. Людям будет неудобно проверять цифры, чтобы понять, от какого Коннора пришло письмо. Фамилия владельца облегчит восприятие.

Рид шумно выдыхает, раздувая широкие ноздри, и сильнее стискивает пальцы на чёрно-белой куртке. Андроид даже не пытается отстраниться, и только теперь Гэвин замечает, что тот немного наклонился вперёд. Немного нагнулся.

Значит, не такой прямой, как кажется.

— Так выбери себе другое имя, идиот.

— Вы могли бы дать мне новое имя, детектив, — отзывается RK900.

— Конечно, записывай: злоебучая жестянка, — зло ухмыляется Рид и отпускает Коннора. Но ни один из них не возвращается на своё место.

Потому что RK900 говорит:

— Извините, детектив, но имя должно состоять из одного слова и содержать не более десяти букв.

И Гэвин готов клясться всем, что у него есть — он видел, как уголки губ RK900 дрогнули и приподнялись. На долю секунды, которой хватило, чтобы понять — хуёвая из RK900 пластиковая кукла.

— Чтоб тебя, — бросает Рид и отворачивается, чтобы подкатить обратно свой стул и заодно спрятать озадаченность во взгляде. — Кофе и сигареты, консерва. Магазин на первом этаже.

Коннор выпрямляется, демонстративно одёргивает куртку и сводит брови к переносице. Его диод безмятежно голубой.

— Конечно, детектив Рид. Сейчас принесу. А потом, надеюсь, вы дадите мне задание, более подходящее моей модели. Я ведь андроид-детектив, а не сиделка.

Гэвин падает на свой стул и, прищурившись, говорит:

— Ты машина, ты не можешь надеяться.

RK900 застывает, диод снова мигает жёлтым — совсем немного, почти неуловимо быстрее, чем в прошлый раз. Но Гэвин замечает.

— Вы правы. Я не могу надеяться.

Коннор моргает так, будто только что проснулся, и направляется к выходу. Жёлтый медленно сменяется голубым на его виске.

Рид провожает RK900 коротким взглядом и самодовольно усмехается.


End file.
